


Photo Booth

by frolicsomenatures



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frolicsomenatures/pseuds/frolicsomenatures
Summary: Whitney drags Morty into a photo booth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is about four years old i think?? based on a photo prompt that i can't find the link to though i'm pretty sure it was just a picture of a photo booth
> 
> anyway enjoy i guess!!

“Come on, Morty, it’ll be fun!”

The man in question stopped, raising an eyebrow. “I really question your idea of fun.”

Whitney let out an exasperated sigh as she grabbed the end of his scarf. “Please? For meee~?” She tilted her head, pouting up at him.

Morty groaned. He wasn’t sure why he tried to refuse his friend anything; all she had to do was make that face, and he couldn’t help giving in. Pouting had never affected him until Whitney came along.

“Fine. One time; that’s it.”

Whitney squeaked and pulled him down by his scarf to kiss his cheek. “Thank you, you’re the best, c’mon let’s _go_!”

And so Morty found himself being dragged towards a photo booth, of all things. When he suggested that they go to a fair, he had expected ferris wheels and dumb games and, yeah, _maybe_ winning one of those dumb games and getting a prize for his friend. Not photo booths. Not having his picture taken in any way, shape, or form.

It never went the way things were planned when Whitney was involved, it seemed.

He heaved a sigh as Whitney pushed him onto the bench, made a small noise of surprise when she sat on his lap instead of beside him. Once the curtain was closed, Whitney inserted a few coins and, before pressing ‘start,’ turned to look at him.

“You better smile.”

He laughed softly. “Just press the button.”

She gave him a frustrated look before doing as told, and the machine began snapping pictures.

After a few minutes, the curtain flew open, and Whitney bounced out to the side of the booth to retrieve the strip of photos. Morty followed slowly after her, slightly wide-eyed. He stared at her when she held it towards him, exclaiming, “Look, aren’t we cute?”

The first was pretty normal, having been taken quickly after the button was pressed; Whitney with a large grin on her face, Morty with a small half smile.

The second featured the two of them sticking their tongues out at each other, Morty looking a tad bored, and Whitney’s face tilted towards his, her eyes squeezed shut.

The final picture was the picture that he focused on, though; he wasn’t sure if it was a spur of the moment thing or not. Whitney had her arms around his neck, kissing his lips, while Morty stared towards the camera with a shocked expression.

“Yeah…cute.”

Whitney beamed at him and grabbed his hand. “Time for games?”

Morty nodded, smiling a little, and allowed himself to be pulled towards the games.

Yep. Things definitely did not go as planned with Whitney.

Not that he really minded, of course.


End file.
